


Giving In Never Felt So Good

by AlmostSilent



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Grantaire, bottom Bahorel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the kink meme.</p><p>Saw a thing on tumblr and now have a mighty need for Bahorel crying during sex. Any pairing. dom/sub situation, overwhelmed with feelings, anywhere in between. Your choice of pairing, situation, and partner(s) reaction(s). Just Bahorel crying, Consensual please!!!</p><p>+ For big bulky bottom Bahorel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the kink meme prompt [here](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/14280.html?thread=14483656#t14483656).
> 
> because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission.

There was a kind of nervous energy in the bedroom tonight, a thrum beneath both of their skins that’s honestly more nerves than excitement at this point. This was far from their first time having sex together. Bahorel and Grantaire have been together long enough now that they’ve had sex in every room of the apartment in many different positions, sometimes slow and loving, sometimes fast and rough, sometimes playful and full of laughter. Like any couple they’ve had their problems, but sex has always been easy for them, a language they both understand and can speak fluently. But tonight is different.

Grantaire honestly can’t help the way his hands shake a little as he fumbles with the lube. He’s on the bed and kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs and while he can admire the sight Bahorel makes spread out naked on the bed, he’s a little too nervous to properly appreciate it. It feels worse than his first time ever having sex, feels like too much pressure and too much responsibility. But then Bahorel’s voice breaks through the fog of his mind and he feels a little more at ease.

“Get a fucking move on will you, we’re not getting any younger here,” he plays at being exasperated, but mostly he just sounds fond with only a hint of nerves. Of course Bahorel is more excited than nervous, this was his idea after all.

See ‘Rel had never bottomed before, not just with Grantaire, but ever. So R knew what a big fucking deal this was. Ha. Fucking deal. He paused to shake off his wandering thoughts. God he was nervous.

Still, he leant down a little and spread Bahorel’s legs a little more, hitching his huge thigh up a bit so his knee was bent over R’s shoulder. Grantaire couldn’t resist the urge to press his lips against the skin on the side of ‘Rel’s knee as he coated his fingers in lube. He actually heard Bahorel’s breath hitch a little and looked up to make sure he was okay, but his eyes were closed and he looked relaxed so Grantaire went ahead and started circling his hole with lubed up fingers.

When Bahorel had first brought this up as something he wanted to try Grantaire was understandably surprised, and more than a little hesitant. Generally speaking when R was with guys he preferred bottoming, got more pleasure out of getting fucked than being the one doing the fucking. But the look on ‘Rel’s face had been enough to give him pause, this was obviously something his boyfriend really wanted to try, and the fact that he trusted R enough for it meant a lot. So now Grantaire was determined to make this as good for Bahorel as possible. He was pulling out all the stops tonight.

So Grantaire took his time stretching Bahorel for this, spending a while just circling the rim before even adding the first finger. He used his mouth to kiss as much skin as he could, laying wet open mouthed kisses to thighs and hips, peppering more chaste pecks here and there as well. 

Finally he was satisfied enough to pull back and roll the condom on, a little smug about ‘Rel’s whine of disappointment when he slipped his fingers free. Bahorel could be the king of dirty talk when he wanted to be and R had often claimed that his boyfriend could get him off with his voice alone, though it wasn’t a theory they’d tested yet. Still. Bahorel didn’t whine during sex, sure he grunted and moaned and swore, but whining? That had never happened before. Grantaire was allowed to feel smug.

It wasn’t too difficult to get them into a comfortable position, sex was still a language they knew well even like this. So with Bahorel’s thick, sexy as fuck thighs wrapped around his waist Grantaire lined himself up and pushed in as slowly as possibly. It was tight and hot and so unbelievably amazing, already so much better than the few other times he’d tried this before. But then when he was only half way in, rocking his hips a little, he had to stop dead.

“‘Rel, shit are you hurt? Did I hurt you?” R started to pull out, totally distressed by the sight of his crying boyfriend, a sight usually reserved for sad movies and adverts with abused puppies. 

“No! No.” Bahorel clamped his thighs down to stop Grantaire from pulling out any further. “It’s good. Fuck it’s so good R, don’t stop.” His words were pleading but his tone was one hundred percent demanding. So Grantaire started to gently rock his hips back in, still a little worried about the tears still leaking from ‘Rel’s eyes but willing to take his boyfriend at his word.

By the time Grantaire had worked up to steady rhythm Bahorel was still crying and now letting little punched out ‘oh god oh god’s. Grantaire didn’t know what to do so he wrapped his arms around ‘Rels shoulders and sped his pace up a little. Evidently something about the slight change in angle felt really fucking good to Bahorel because he let out a drawn out moan followed by a slight sob. R took this as his cue and reached down to wrap a hand around ‘Rel’s steadily weeping cock, using the precome to slick the way for his hand to slide up and down. 

It didn’t take long with the combined stimulus of Grantaire’s hand and his cock before Bahorel was shouting out his release, causing him to tighten deliciously around R’s cock and it only took a few sharp thrusts before Grantaire too reached climax.

Grantaire didn’t hesitate to bodily collapse on top of his boyfriend, knowing Bahorel could easily take his weight. They were both breathing hard but ‘Rel had thankfully stopped crying. Logically Grantaire knew it was probably just caused from being overwhelmed, but the sight of Bahorel’s tears did something to him, caused something primitive to rise in him that said ‘protect at all costs’. He was very much in love with his giant teddy bear of a boyfriend, and he never really liked seeing him cry, but knowing that it was Grantaire who was affecting him so much, overwhelming him in that way. Yeah, the smug was still there.

And after some much needed cuddles he was totally going to tease his boyfriend a bit, maybe demand that he bow down to the almighty power of his cock, but right now, with Bahorel’s arms around him and the warmth of the afterglow, he was happy to just lie there in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only written sex once before and that was a few years ago and it was probably-bad-het sex. So this is a first for me, let me know how I did?


End file.
